Flizwick Leyblade, technomancer!
by xXDark ApostleXx
Summary: After a serious accident that leaves Flizwick hurt and missing several limbs he moves into a place where magic and technology combine, creating the first technomancer!


A cool, damp breeze blew within the laboratory, even though there seemed to be no visible windows anywhere. A light and relaxing hum of machinery and electrical current streamed slowly through the air like a wave of magical energy. He sat at one of the many tables present withing the lab and, similar to the others, it was covered in blue prints and bits and bobs of all kind.

"Good, good. It is almost complete" he said quietly to himself as he worked in the dull light. "Years of work and research will finally pay off!" Even though excitement pulsed through him like electricity if he had touched a power socket, he kept himself relaxed and calm. "Now is not the time to get silly, concentration is everything".

The Gnome sat in silence once again, playing with sprockets and other devices. With a gentle rap at the door Boltz entreated entrance to his masters sanctum.

"Yes yes, come in Boltz! You're right on time!". The Gnome spun around on his chair to face the door, as he came to a stop the young apprentice entered.

"Master, I have the items you asked for! Is it really time, will we finally get to test it out?!"

The master-gnome sat still, calm as before. "I believe so, my young friend". Though his head was almost entirely ensconced within his fine, dark blue hood, a large proud smile crossed his face as he spoke. "Tonight, my dear friend, I dare say we will come to the end of our long journey of development and innovation and finally bring our creation into existence!".

As quickly as he had spun towards the door, the master-gnome now turned back to his desk. Boltz quickly ran up beside him and placed the items on the table, making sure they were neatly arranged for comfortable access when the time came.

For the next several minutes the only sound that filled the room was the light gush of breathe leaving the mouths of both Boltz and his master.

Suddenly, with one final click it was done.

"Compete! Finally, it is all complete!" said the master-gnome in a slightly more comfortable and energetic voice.

"Master, please. Let me see, I have helped you for years and wish so dearly to see".

"Of course! You shall be the first my young apprentice! But first, allow us to move to the test chamber for this long awaited and extraordinary moment".

With all the speed of a Plane Strider, the pair raced off down a short corridor. As they walked in, they were greeted by a large metallic area in the centre of the room. The test chamber, the perfect place for new creations to be revealed.

The pair entered and made their way to the middle of the room, as he came to a halt, the master-gnome started to speak...

"Five years ago I had my unfortunate accident. While to many, losing your limbs to backfiring arcane would of spelt the end of life, I pressed on and sought to find a way to not only continue as a magi, but to return my previous physical ability's back to their rightful place. And today, we have done that."

Without another word, the gnome magi stepped right into the center of the room and Boltz took a few steps back. As he stood there in the center, two large lights shone down upon the cloaked figure.

With one dramatic sweep, the fine robes, cloak and hood swept off and toppled to the ground.

"Magnificent! Stupendous!" Boltz cried as he stood witness to his masters newest and greatest invention.

Before him, stood the first techno-magi. A half gnome, half techno magic wielder. At the base of each limb spout a metal extremity. Each was made out of light but extremely durable and conductive metal that had long cords and magical devices embedded within it. Covering the top of the new arm, dark blue and silver elementium lined from base to finger. It's special properties aided in channelling these new and powerful powers. Stretching up from where the arm was lost, slivers of metal and wire could be seen both under and on top of the skin all meeting near the chest area where they met a bright chamber that housed and invention of the techno-magi's own creation. The "Arcane Heart" as he called it. This mystical device not only kept him alive, but powered his new body parts. It sat within his chest behind a see through substance. It hovered perfectly in the middle, the shape of a pyramid and it emanated a calm white and purple aura.

Boltz bowed his head to the new gnome that now stood before him. "Master..." he started.

"No...Boltz. From now on I will be no master, I..." He took a deep breath and looked up. "I am Flizwick Leyblade, technomancer...survivor."

He reached over to his right arm and turned it over. The side of the metal arm was covered in buttons and screens, each linked to the 'Arcane Heart' and each giving the ability to perform techno-magic. With the push of a few buttons, the new body parts sparked to life. Streams of blue and white arcane lightning flowed from small circuits on the top of the arm, and his whole body literally crackled with am electric blue lightning.

With that, he waved his hand over the robes lying on the floor and they flew up and covered him once again, except this time their blue coloring glowed ever so slightly with a purpley-blue and white hue. With that, he set out into the night to begin his life once more, and to test his new found ability's!


End file.
